Book 2: Jack Overland Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: Year two rolls around, and Jack is more than ready for this year. But when someone gets frozen out of no where, people are blaming Jack himself. As the year goes on, Jack finds more about this creature turning people to stone. Will he stop the creature, or will he be to late to save the Muggle borns? Rated Medium T, for first chapter and some others. Shippings? Just wait and see...
1. Chapter 1: Worst Birthday

**Warning: Tiny bit sexual (masturbation)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not for the first time in forever, Uncle Clayton hasn't been woken up by a heated arguement between Aunt Mulan and Jack. Although, Jack always won.<p>

"THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Uncle Clayton roared.

"She's bored." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pass the pan, fa-" Lucifer began.

"Say the magic word." Jack snapped.

As if by magic, pun intended, Lucifer fell out of his chair, his bottom flying around. Jack noticed what he said, and was going to apologize when-

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD?!" He roared.

"Uncle, I didn't mean it like that." Jack calmly said.

"HOW DARE YOU USED THE WORD AS A THREAT!" Uncle Clayton roared, not even listening to what Jack said.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY THEN?!" Jack stood up, his voice drowning out his Uncles.

Jack panted softly. His 'family' treated him as if he was a ticking time bomb that was ready to blow. As it was quiet, Jack thought about his time in Hogwarts. He missed his friends, missed going to classes (although maybe not Black's), missed studying. He even missed eating.

Jack was unormal as it got, and Uncle Clayton treated him like a worthless animal. It was like he was superior. Which was arrogant of him, since Jack was clearly the wizard and he wasn't. But Jack didn't think he was worth more than others. Lucifer did, though.

"Woah, the fag can actually curse." He snickered. "You should _spank _him."

"I'm not even into that." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Hey dad, you hear something? All I hear is a fag saying stuff." Lucifer smirked at Jack's fuming face.

Jack stormed up to his room, Hedia already up there. She had a note. Jack opened it, for it was his first note all these weeks. It wasn't like he didn't send them, because he did, but he never got a reply back.

But before we get there, Jack went through a schedule.

Uncle Clayton cleared his throat. "This will be the most important day of my life. Now, schedule time. Mulan."

"I'll be in pantry, making and serving the dinner." She said.

"Lucifer?"

"I'll be in the front door, waiting for them to knock and introduce them to the house. Fag?" Lucifer says.

"I'll be in my room, pretending I don't exist." Jack groaned.

Now, back to the letter.

_Yo._

_Um, it's Merida. I got something very important to say to you, but I don't want to write it down, so me and my brothers will pick you up in about three days. I hope those muggles are treating you well._

_Love ya, Merida._

Well that was interesting. But that made no difference whatsoever. Jack made a short reply, and climbed out his window. He lay on the grass in the lawn.

"Happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me..yay yay." Jack sighed.

He didn't feel anything now, before he got hard. Climbing through the window again, Jack already knew what he'd do. He just needed to lock the door. Once he did that, he felt pretty much ready. Hedia was outside, somewhere, flying to Merida's. Jack flopped on his bed, and palmed his erection.

(_Before I go any further, please do not kill me - Demon)_

He slowly stroked up and then down, before repeating. Jack bit his lip to stuffle a tiny moan. He felt good for some reason. Jack continued his stroking, and when he pulled down his pants just enough to free his...uhh..._friend?_ Anyway, Jack gripped his...friend...and pumped faster. He even imagined he was older, and that he was having _it _with Hiccup. Which was kinda normal, since he's now twelve, and at twelve, most guys get their hormones.

Jack bit his lip hard when he came, strings of the goo lacing his lean stomach.

Did I forget to mention? I mean, did Jack forget to mention? He works out. Tiny bit.

Anyway, Jack went to the bathroom that was near his room and washed off. Jack didn't think he was so messy, which he guess's you can say it's his kink. Jack went back outside, staring at the hedge. Jack noticed he got a bit taller, but was sure Merida would still be taller. He groaned, before stopping in mid groan. The hedge was staring right back at him, large black eyes.

"I know what day it is." Lucifer sat down next to Jack.

"..." Jack said nothing as he watched the eyes blink and move away.

"I know what day it is." Lucifer said again.

"Great." Jack deadpanned. "You know the day of the week."

"It's your birthday."

"So it is."

"What's wrong with you, fag? Don't you have any other gay friends at that freak show?"

"One, you need to stop hanging around Cartman. Two, gay can't be used as an insult, that'd be like calling a dog an animal. Three, I do have friends. Four, a fag is a cigarette." Jack sighed.

"Whatever, fag. Why were you staring at the hedge?" Lucifer said.

"I was trying to think of a spell to make it made of fire." Jack said, half a lie and half not a lie.

Lucifer stumbled back. Jack gave the most serious face ever. So Lucifer can call Jack a fag in public, in private, even infront of adults, but is a coward when heard of magic? Bruh...

"D-Dad said you cannot, said he'll book you out of the house." Lucifer then became calm. "Which is something good. I don't want your fag disease."

"Hocus Pocus!" Jack said in a viscous tone.

Lucifer screamed at the top of his lungs, while Jack howled in laughter. Jack laughed and Lucifer screamed until half past seven. It didn't become that funny, and Jack's side hurt like a butt.

"Eat faster, scum!" Aunt Mulan hissed. "You devil spawn! God should've killed you along with your parents!"

Jack grabbed his plate of eggs and smashed it against her face, before dating upstairs. He was going to flop on his bed, but the trouble was...

Someone was on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: OMG! YASS!<strong>

**Steam: Yes! Book two in now in sesion!**

**Fire: Ur grammer tho.**

**Demon: Look who's talking. But seriously, don't kill me! *Ducks under bed***

**Jack - 5'2**

**Lucifer - 5'4**

**Hiccup - 4'9**

**Heida - 0'9**


	2. Chapter 2: Olaf's Warning

Jack managed not to shout out, but it was close to coming out. The little creature looked exactly like a mini snowman. It had a nose of a carrot, pale white skin, rocks as buttons for his shirt, large black eyed, and sticks for arms. Jack knew that this was the same thing that stared at him through the hedge. As they stared at each other, Jack heard Lucifer talk.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Karson. May I take your coats and show you to the living room?"

The snowman leaped off the bed and bowed very low, so that the tip of his carrot nose touched the floor. Jack noticed that it wasn't a shirt, just a dirty sock.

"Er- hello?" Jack said, nervously.

"Jack Overland Potter!" The snowman said, in a somewhat high pitched voice. "So long Olaf has wanted to meet you, it's such a pleasure."

For a scary moment, Jack remembered Japan.

"T-Thank you...uh, Olaf." Jack stammered. "What are you?"

"I, sir, was made three years ago from a little witch girl who could control snow and ice. If you will, sir, you can say I'm a Yuki - Onna."

Jack recalled Hiro saying he was Japanese. He'd have to ask him about that.

"I-I see..." Jack said. "So...why are you here?"

Olaf's head hung low. Aunt Mulans fake laugh rang somewhere in the house.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you! It's just that...I'm not allowed to make noise." Jack said, glancing at Olaf.

"Ah yes, thank you, sir. Olaf has many things to say..." Olaf said.

"You can sit if you want." Jack said, pointing to the bed.

To his horror, Olaf burst into horrible and loud wails. He swears he heard the voices falter downstairs.

"O-Olaf, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..." Jack tried calming down the Snowman.

"Olaf has never been asked to sit down - like an equal -..." Again, Jack remembered Hiro.

It almost made him tear...almost.

"Shhh!" Jack whispered. "Please - stop crying!"

"Bad Olaf - Bad Olaf!" Olaf wailed, slightly less loud, throwing himself around and beating himself up.

Hedia created a small shield around Olaf's head to muffle the crying and to help stop Olaf from hurting himself even more. Olaf stopped after a tiny while, and started hiccuping, looking like a large ugly doll.

"Why'd you hurt yourself?" Jack asked.

"Olaf spoke out of turn, sir." Olaf said, his shoulders sinking.

Jack blinked. "Out of turn? But...uh...I don't think you spoke 'out of turn'."

"You don't, sir?"

"Please stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old, I'm only twelve."

Olaf nodded. But then frowned.

"My masters don't know I'm here. When I get back, I'll have to punish Olaf severely." Olaf spoke in third person. "Olaf will have to snap his legs."

Jack flinched. That seemed very harsh.

"Please, be quiet. I'll be in bad trouble if the Dursley's knew you were here." Jack whispered.

"But, Jack Overland Potter is very great, and kind, and-"

"Okay, whatever you heard of _great _is a load of poop. The top person in Hogwarts is either Hi-"

He stopped quickly, thinking about either of them was painful.

"I- Jack Overland Potter is humble and kind. That's what matters to Olaf." Olaf said, taking Jack's hand and putting it over his soft beating heart. "He doesn't boast about the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Jafar?" Jack said.

Olaf covered his ear holes and moaned. "Please, sir, do not speak of his name!"

"Sorry." Jack said quickly. "I know a few people who are still scared. Like Merid-"

He stopped again. Thinking about Merida was painful.

Olaf leaned in close to Jack's face, Olaf's eyes glowing bright.

"Olaf heard that Jack Overland Potter met the Dark Lord just a few weeks ago." He said. "And that he escaped again."

His eyes filled with tears.

"Jack Overland Potter is a very brave and bold boy! He's faced so many trials, but Olaf has come to warn him! He must not go to Hogwarts this year!"

There was a weird silence, the clang of a few metal spoons, and the distant grumble of Uncle Clayton's voice.

"Uh?" Jack stammered. "Why not?"

"Olaf must not say!"

"Please?"

"Not even a simple kindness would crack Olaf to talk!"

Jack sighed. "It's alright Olaf. You don't have to say. I wont force you." He then cringed, suddenly feeling cautious about that word: force.

Out of nowhere, Olaf jumped off the bed, grabbed the remote control, and started beating himself with it, each time getting a earsplitting scream. The booming steps of Uncle Clayton came up the stairs.

"Quick, In the closet!" Jack hissed.

Olaf obeyed, going in the closet. The door opened just as Jack flopped on his bed.

"What-The-Devil-Are-You-Doing? You made me stop in the middle of my Japanese joke. It was actually hilarious." Uncle Clayton sneered. "One more sound, and you wish you never born!"

He stomped out of the room. Jack sighed.

"Olaf thought...that if Jacks friends hadn't respond...he wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts." Olaf meekly gave him a stack of letters.

He grabbed them and tore to read each and everyone of them.

"Why Olaf?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"You have left me no choice." Olaf's voice suddenly became dark.

He launched the door open and sprinted out, Jack hot on his heels. They came into the kitchen, and Olaf snapped his twig fingers. The cake floated up, and moved towards the Karson family.

"Olaf!" Jack whisper shouted. "Put that cake back!"

Olaf simply shook his head. Jack gave a small growl before setting off after it, and was about to grab the cake when cake slipped from his fingers, falling on the teenage son. The son stood up, towering over Jack by a good foot. Jack gulped, and the next thing he knew was him being dragged upstairs and locked into his room.

"Stupid Olaf..." Jack grumbled, before he heard a tap on his window.

This was three days later, and Merida kept her promise. She was staring straight back at Jack's face through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: Hiro is cuter!<strong>

**Fire: No, Simba!**

**Demon: *Laughs* Who lied to you!**

**Fire: No one! Simba is way cuter!**

**Demon: Incorrecto stupido! Hiro!**

**Stemon: Ugh, shut up!**

**Demon: *Raises eyebrow* Excuse the hell out of me? *Pulls out axe.***

**Fire: *Pulls out Sword***

**Steam: Oh so you wanna fight huh? *Pulls out Spear***

**Demon: Before we fight, I want to say that you might hate me either next chapter or the next after that one. *Charges***


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

**Warning: You might hate me for this.**

* * *

><p>"Merida!" Jack breathed. "What the- how are you-?"<p>

"Shhh." Merida snapped. "It was a ver long thing to get here, ye know!"

Jacks mouth opened. Merida was parked in a flying red car. Some unknown dude was in the front.

"Oh, this? That's Tadashi." Merida catches Jacks stare. "Anyway, why haven' you answered my letters? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, red. It's something I can't explain." Jack says.

"Good good. Now come in the car! Oh wait, we have to pull these things off. Go pack and me and Tadashi will blow this thing apart." Merida says.

Jack packs his things neatly, and is ready within thirteen minuets. The bars came off with a loud bang. Jack climbed into the window, after pulling his trunk in the car, when the thundering of Uncle Clayton's voice rang out.

"THAT DAMNED ABOMINATION!" He shouted.

Hedia snickered as she flew in, and landed upon Jack hair. For a split second, Uncle Clayton appeared through the door frame, before giving an angry bull shout and dived at Jack, grabbing his ankle. Tadashi let go of the wheel and helped Merida and Hedia pull Jack in the car.

"GET - OUT - MIH - CAR!" Merida shouted, before throwing a paper bag at Uncle Clayton.

The bag distracted him for a second, and Jack was already in the car. They drove off, Jack laughing.

"See you next summer!" He shouted.

Hedia rolled down the widow and flew out, flying right next to the car. Merida snuggled in her warm blanket.

"It might take a few hours, so get some rest, Jack." Tadashi said.

True to his word, it took five hours from Burgess to Scotland. During the flight, Jack told Merida why he hadn't been responding.

"Hey, Merida, what was that thing you were gonna tell me?" Merida visibly stiffened.

"Uh...I'll tell you later." She dodges.

Jack nods. But then he frowns. He decides to ask Tadashi some questions.

"Hey, Tadashi, how do you know Merida?" He asks.

"Hiro told me about her." Tadashi replies.

"So you and Hiro are brothers?" Jack said, almost sounding murderous.

"Well...yeah. But we have another brother and a sister." Tadashi said. "You'll meet her at the Burrow."

Jack calmed down a bit. So Hiro had two brothers and a sister. For some reason, he expected the sister to be around Hiro's height, but decided against that, since Tadashi is about 5'10; which is taller than Baymax.

"How do you know me?" Jack then asked.

"Again, Hiro told me. He said you were the only one he actually trusts." Tadashi said, almost sad like.

"Are you a wizard?" Jack said, trying to hide his flattered voice.

"Yes, same as Hiro and Alpha. But not Orian, she's different." Tadashi explains. "Hey, can you wake Merida, we're almost here."

Merida fell asleep before Jack tried talking to Tadashi, and it seemed she was a light sleeper, since the moment Jack touched her shoulder; she woke instantly, scaring Jack.

"Yeh know, Tadashi, do ye think Orian and Mum will be angry?" Merida yawned as Tadashi parked the car silently.

Jack stretched when he got out the car, his muscles aching. Out of no-where, the front door slammed shut.

"Oh no." Merida pouted.

"Where-have-you-two-been?" Elinor said, her tall form lumbering over.

"Hey mum..." Merida meekly said, looking up at her mother.

"Don't 'hey mum' me miss! I have been worried sick, damn it!" Elinor half yelled. "Stealing your fathers car! Bah, the thought of it! How_ could _you! You could have been _seen_, you could've _died_!"

"Mum, calm down. Tadashi was driving." Merida said.

"Oh I know! Orian is going to be so pissed at yeh!" Elinor yelled at Tadashi.

As they went inside, Hiro was the first to get up from the chair he was sitting and run over to hug Tadashi, Jack, and Merida. A girl held out her hand to Jack, and to be honest, Jack was a bit intimidated by her height. Standing at 6'3, she towered over both Tadashi and Hiro. Well, Hiro was pretty short anyway. Jack took the hand and shook it.

"Hello, I assume you are Jack." She said. "I'm Orian."

"H-Hi." Jack stammered.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go yell at my idiot brother. Go upstairs with Hiro and Merida, will ya?" Orian said, before marching up to Tadashi.

Jack went upstairs with Merida and Hiro and into Merida's room. They both sat down on her bed, leaving Jack to sit down on Merida's beanbag chair.

"So, anything you want me to know?" Jack said, pointing to Hiro's stomach lump.

Hiro's eyes began to water before he took a deep breath and began talking.

"So remember when I vomited on you?"

Jack nodded.

"I said it was something I ate, but I was lying, of course. I don't really know how to explain..but...I-I-I was- uhh..- _forced _against my will. And now, this is here." Hiro said, pointing to his stomach.

Jack did a continue sign.

"By forced, you mean raped?" He said.

Hiro nodded. "A-And I tried sending you a vision, well the one I gave you before you blacked out, and yeah, so know I'm prego with a baby that was made by freaking rape!"

A lot of emotions went through Jack at once. He wasn't sure which one he was supposed to fell.

"And the worst part is, is that is was _my _fault." Hiro cried.

"No it wasn't." Jack said, going up to Hiro and hugging him.

"Yes it was! _I _let him! _I _didn't fight back! _H_e even told _me _it was _my _fault!" Hiro shouted at Jack. "_I even forgive him! _See?"

Jack didn't really know what to say. Should he comfort Hiro, or should he say something?

"Who's he?" Jack said, and he instantly regreted it.

"A-Alpha..." Hiro sniffed.

The door suddenly flew open, and Orian was in the door frame, looking as though she was going on a killing spree.

"I-Will-**_KILL_**- That-MotherFucker." She growled under her scarf, before she sprinted down the steps and out the front door, who disappeared with a crack.

After she came back, everyone ignored her blood stained shirt as everyone ate.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: What Jack says to Hiro is true. It's not the rape victims fault. Ever.<strong>

**Fire: Yes, but onto more serious stuff. Demon isn't accepting of rape, so don't assume he is. Like many other writers have, we show you how horrible rape is, and public it. But we have the pedophiles and sick assholes who think it's okay.**

**Steam: Some bitch the other day came at with some cocky shit the other day on twitter, saying that he thinks rape is something false. I thought to myself, hmm, I wonder how your 50 thousand followers (Most are female) will think about this. And so I publiced it, and he lost all his followers.**

**Demon: On a side note...**

**Fire: Please..**

**Steam: Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Floo Powder

**Warning: This is more Jack and Hiro centered. Expect fluff. **

* * *

><p>Life at the Burrow was completely different from the Dursleys. Almost, though. Hiro had been staying upstairs most of the day, barely moving. They say Male Pregnancy is way more painful than Women, but in less time. Hiro vomited in May, and it was August now. That would mean Hiro is three months in, not counting May. In three more months, Hiro's baby would come, depending if he was keeping it.<p>

Jack quickly learned what Tadashi meant about Orian being different. Jack had once challenged her by a dare from Merida, which she accepted with ease. It was completely embarassing. Orian could _control water_. And since Jack's ice is made from water, the fight was a breeze for Orian. She was very fast as well, even with her height and bust size.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~

The next day, Jack wanted to confirm some stuff. So he asked Hiro, would he keep the baby. He said yes. Unfortunatly for Jack, Hiro was very emotional, having very bad mood swings. Also, he had to pee every freaking hour. Orian said it was normal, but she could also use it for her own pranks. Who knew she was such a prankster?

Only downside to Orian is that whenever they went out to go buy something, creeps would stare at her. More often than not, they would try to make a move, and she would reject them, which resulted in them insulting her or picking a fight, which she always won. Even without her water powers.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~

Jack sighed. He was somewhere, completely forgetting where he was. Hiro had took him someplace. He looked around.

_Oh yeah..._ Jack thought. _We're here..._

It was a restraunt. Jack didn't notice the food infront of him before Hiro coughed. Jack turned around, looking at said boy.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you liked burgers." Hiro smiled. "So I got you this."

Jack looked at the Burger in the plate. Jack smiled in hunger, before getting up and hugged Hiro.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Jack said, picking Hiro up and swinging him around.

"Dude, it's just a bur-" Hiro started, before Jack squished his face.

"It is not just a burger! It's...a heavenly burger." Jack said, his eyes glazed over in delight.

"...I did not know you loved burgers that much." Hiro said.

"Hey! You two should kiss!" A voice said behind Jack.

Jack yelped, jumped, and turned around, facing Orian with a red face. Orian gave the most loudest laugh ever, scaring Jack when she finished.

"Two things; are you okay? Second; why would you suggest that? I don't like him in _that _manner!" Jack said, his blush saying other wise. Which is exactly what Orian said.

"No, but seriously, you two should kiss." She repeated.

"But- he likes Baymax!" Jack argued.

"Shut up! I do not!" Hiro crossed his arms at Jack.

Again, Hiro's blush said other wise.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~

"Hey Hiro, do you even like this show?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded, staring onto the _Teen Titans Go! _show on the T.V. Tadashi groaned.

"You're such a dork." He said, going to sit next to his little brother.

"Shhhh." Hiro said, putting his hand of Tadashi's face, pushing it back.

"Fine, I'll leave." Tadashi said, giving Hiro a small kiss on the head.

After a few minuets, Jack came and sat down next to Hiro. They both loved Teen Titans Go. Best show ever.

By the time night came, Jack and Hiro were asleep, cuddling on the floor.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~

Jack stared at the floor. The kids, plus Tadashi and Orian, went to the park near Berk. Scotland and Berk were only a five hour drive there. Jack had chosen this place because he may or may not find Hiccup here.

But it didn't happen.

Hiro was eating a hot dog next to Jack, and for some reason that made Jack really uncomfortable, especially when Hiro is eating from the bottom.

BUT!

...nothing.

RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~RWBY~

Jack stared at the fire place. Then at the flower pot in Elinor's hands.

"Go on, little man. You can do it!" Fergus pipped up.

Jack grabbed the dirt, threw it into the fire place, and coughed.

"Dungeon"-cough-"Alley!" Jack coughed, before being sucked in the fire place.

It was like he was being squished. Green flames whizzed past him, and his arms would fly all over the place, hitting him in the glasses, which didn't break. When he got out of the flames, he fell face first onto the ground. His glasses skidded across the floor, and he fumbled to get them. When he got up, he saw a familiar face.

Guru Malfoy.

Jack automatically looked for a place to hide, going into a closet. Although, it was quite roomy in the closet, so he poked around. But he thought he was going to end up in Narnia, so he came out the closet(1). Thankfully, no one was in the shop, Guru probably not even comming in. He came out the shop, running around until he ran into something short.

"Jack!" It squealed.

Jack didn't even look up before something crashed into him, sitting ontop of Jack, and also giving a hug.

"H-Hiccup?!" Jack said, muffled by his hair.

Hiccup looked up at Jack, his rosy cheeks widened in a smile. Jack found Hiccup's messy hair adorable, especially with the forest green eyes. The freckles always made Jack want to count them, his cute button nose just wanted to be nipped at!

"I missed you!" Hiccup said, his smile widening.

As they both got up, a picture snapped, but not one trace of a person with a camera was to be found. Jack hoped it wasn't a creep.

"How'd you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"...Floo Powder?" Jack said.

Hiccup suddenly took out his wand. He pointed it at Jack's glasses, and said "_Occulus Repairo._" The cracks in Jack's glasses slowly repaired themselves, until they vanished. They both walked to the front of Shrek's Wand Shop. That's where everyone was.

Rapunzel didn't really change much, just her hair got longer, and it seemed to shine brighter. Levi was just as tall as Jack, still wearing his always serious face. Eren...was still Eren. Merida, not really much, just got taller. Jack, however, feared her. Mostly by her height, she was standing at 5'5. Jack stood about 5'2, maybe 5'3. But Baymax, he changed somewhat the most.

He got taller, seemed like he got more buff, and all around looked like a hug-able marshmellow. It wasn't just that Baymax was Albino, just that he really did look like a marshmellow.

Oh wait, Jack lied, Eren did change. His hair got longer...and he got lumps of his chest, almost like bweebs. Jack hoped it was not. For twelve years old, they were big. The lumps, Jack meant.

Jack stared at his list, reading:

**Second year students will require:**

**The standard of Magic Spells, Grade 2 by Samantha Pucket**

**Break the Banshee by Will Solance**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Will Solance**

**Holiday with Hags by Will Solance**

**Travels with Trolls by Will Solance**

**Voyages with Vampires by Will Solance**

**Wanderings with Werewolf's by Will Solance **

**Year with the Yeti by Will Solance**

"Damn. That's alot of books by Will Solance." Levi said.

"Yeah, that's because everyone thinks he's such a great hero." Hiccup scoffed. "We all know that even a child could be more comprehensive than that fool."

"Shut up, Hiccup." Rapunzel said. "You are so jelly."

"I'm not 'jelly'." Hiccup denied.

"C'mon bae, we know you are." Jack said, ruffling Hiccups hair.

"Bae is Danish for poop, you know that right?" Hiccup said.

"You know, this is gonna tons of money." Merida said, with a quick look at her hands. "Solance books are really expensive."

Hiccup took out a small pouch full of Galeons. So did everyone else. Merida glared at each and every one of them.

"I think we'll manage." Levi said, although he looked worried, even if his serious face didn't show it.

"But then we have to buy things for Mavis." Merida sighed.

"Mavis? Isn't she your younger sister?" Jack asked.

"Adopted sister. She's not a witch, she's a Vampire. She mostly stays in her room because it's way to sunny anywhere else, so she can't go there. Her father and her dead family...died. I know see that made no sense." Merida explained. "Also, she doesn't need to drink blood. She can just eat regular food. Her bloodlust is very low for whatever reason."

Hiccup looked to his side and called for someone named "Stoick" over. Jack immediately shrunk away. The dude was a freaking giant! Standing at above seven feet tall, he might as well have crushed everyone to death.

"Dad, this is Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Levi, Eren, and Baymax." Hiccup said, shooting up a smile.

Hiccup's dad nodded, maybe in amazement.

"Dads not really the talkative type." Hiccup said.

"I was just thinking about which one is your-" Hiccups dad started, his accent was almost Russian like, but something different.

"Shhh!" Hiccup said, jumping up to cover his dads mouth, but failed.

"Alright, Alright. I'll shut up." Stoick said.

"Introduce yourself!" Hiccup frowned.

Stoick sighed, before talking.

"Hello, I am Stoick, as my son here said. For the record, I am not a wizard...or anything else. I'm a muggle, as everyone says...and by everyone I mean my three sons. Actually, Toothless isn't my real son, adopted son." Stoick explained. "And don' worry, I don' bite."

Jack had nothing to say. Rapunzel and everyone else had nothing to say. Hiccup blinked.

"...Awkward silence." Hiro said, making everyone jump.

"Didn't I tell you last year not to ever do that again?!" Jack snapped.

"Nope." Hiro gave a cocky smirk.

"Hey dad, why don't you make friends with The DunBroch's, they are over there with Mavis." Hiccup said, pointing over to a certain place.

* * *

><p>After buying every single book, Malfoy suddenly decided to show his face.<p>

"Tsk Tsk, DunBroch, I don't think you should have bought all those books. Your family will go hungry for a week." He said.

Merida went red, dropped her books, and marched up to Malfoy, but Jack grabbed her before she can throw a punch.

"Well Well." Mr. Malfoy appeared behind his son. "Dear me, DunBroch girl, all those raids...how much do they pay your father."

Merida narrowed her eyes, but didn't answer.

"I assume not much. It isn't much of a surprise. What's the point of being a disgrace if you don't try to redeem yourself?" He 'tsked'.

"Shut up, you jerk." Eren said.

"We have other speculations on who the real disgrace is, Malfoy." Merida snarled.

"Clearly." said, his bored pale eyes locked onto Merida's sky blue ones. "The company you have, it must be a shame for them to be around you."

There was a sudden clang of boots as Merida wrenched herself away from Jack and stomped up to Malfoy's dad, throwing herself on him, and kept punching the absolute shit out of his face. There was a shout from both Levi and Rapunzel ("Yeah, get him Merida!") a yelp from Hiccup and Hiro, and Jack, Baymax, and Eren was trying to get them apart. By the time they did, Merida's fist was a bloody mess, and 's face dented inwards, his nose broken and his face bloody.

Elinor came up to Merida, but he wasn't angry or anything. She was worried about Merida.

"Oh, Lamb, you should've just ignored him!" Elinor said, as though crying. "I can safely say he didn't say anything that bad..."

"Mum, he called us a disgrace and told me my friends are embarrassed to be seen with me." Merida said, she had the same expression as Levi right about now.

"Oh hell nah, no body talks to my daughter like that!" She then marched right up to Mr. Malfoy.

Lets just leave how bloody he got up to your imagination...

* * *

><p><strong>Demon: So...It will be only me for a while, since I moved and all, but I'm talking to Steam and Fire via Skype. It's just me and my mom right now, since we moved. And I don't think I will upload all the time. Only when I have acess to Wifi. So sorry.<strong>

**Steam: It's okay Demon, they still love you.**

**Fire: We do to. We gonna miss you.**

**Demon: Well, I am moving to a different school with my best friend.**

**Steam: But anyway...**

**Fire: Please...**

**Demon: Read and Review!**


End file.
